diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Telathion Sturmflügel
Drachen müssen nun wirklich nicht sein. Da du dich aber scheinbar mit der Materie auskennst, wieso machst du da nicht auch lieber einen Dragonsworndraus? Dann könnte man das auch so stehen lassen. :-) -- 08:33, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Es ist doch meine Entscheidung, was ich spielen will. Dies gleich als "Antilore" abzutun finde ich ehrlich gesagt lächerlich. Wenn man es richtig macht, ist es weder gegen den Lore, noch ist es völligst weit hergeholt einen zu spielen. Hätte ich einen Dragonsworn spielen wollen, hätte ich einen solchen erstellt! Ich spiele diesen Drachen zusammen mit einer Freundin, die den dazugehörigen Dragonsworn verkörpert. Daher finde ich es gar nicht gut, dass das gleich wieder runterbewertet wird, nur weil einige Idioten auf dem Marktplatz rumbrüllen: "Ich bin ein Drache!" Zumal ich mit der Wikiseite noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen habe. Wie will sich da irgendwer ein Bild machen? WO war da irgendwas gegen den Lore? Loretechnisch betrachtet ist alles in Butter. Ich habe mich mit der Materie beschäftigt und viel nachgelesen. Über konstruktive Kritik bin ich dankbar, aber nicht über einen Kommentar wie: "Drachen müssen nicht sein." Und warum nicht? Sie existieren in der Welt von World of Warcraft und können - mit dem entsprechenden Geschick - auch gut verkörpert werden. Bitte hört auf, Drachencharaktere von vornherein zu stigmatisieren. Danke. Valenth (Diskussion) 16:38, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Grüß dich, vllt hat er es wegen der kürze zu Aggressiv rüber gebracht. Die Sache bezieht sich wohl auch er darauf, das Drachen Mächtige Wesen sind die im RP-Kmapf alles vernichten könnten ohne groß schaden bis gar keinen davonzutragen. Was den Char wohl zu recht als OP darstellt. Ich selbst bin mit meinem Schamanen an der OP Grenze und versuche sie ic nie groß anzukratzen um schlechte Rufe nicht zu bekommen. Den sonst könnte ich mich auch als Weletenschamane hinstellen. Es ist nicht böse gemeint. So was ist einfach nicht gerne gesehen. Ok ich weis jetzt nicht wie weit dein Drache Ingame mit wirkt sollte er nur als Forscher dienen ohne sich in die Kämpfe zu stürzen habe ich nichts großes gesagt. mfg Logor (Diskussion) 17:07, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Deine patzig/aggressive Antwort hört sich für mich wie ein "Ich will aber!" an. Das ist das gleiche Spiel wie mit dem Dämonenjäger, den du erstellt hast. Ja, du darfst spielen was du willst. Das gehört dann aber nicht hier in's Wiki. Das gilt genauso für San'Layn, Halbdämonen, Dämonen und anderes Zeug. Die gibt's auch alle, gehören hier aber icht rein. :-- 17:10, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Nunja - als patzig oder aggressiv war es nicht gemeint. Eher als ein: ich verstehe nicht, wo genau das Problem liegt, weil so und so. Genauso wie ich mich jetzt frage; warum gehört es nicht ins Wiki? Es ist genauso ein Rollenspielcharakter wie jeder andere auch. Ich könnte es nachvollziehen, wenn es gegen den Lore ginge oder wenn es hier und da Unstimmigkeiten gibt (wie z.B. bei oben genanntem Dämonenjäger; da habe ich mir gedacht, "Ja, okay. Das stimmt schon irgendwie, das muss ich überarbeiten") Aber diese existieren nicht. Deswegen kann ich es schlichtweg nicht begreifen, warum es einem nicht gestattet ist diesen Charakter im Wiki zu erfassen. Ist Rollenspiel - egal, ob in WoW oder in einem Forum - nicht grundsätzlich dafür da, dass man seiner Kreativität freien Lauf lässt? Selbstverständlich im Rahmen des Lores und der Umgebung, aber Grenzen sind einem ansonsten eigentlich nicht gesetzt. Das macht doch gerade den Spaß am RP aus. :Deswegen ist es mir ein Rätsel, warum sich da "quer" gestellt wird. Wer entscheidet das überhaupt, ob sowas ins Wiki gehört oder nicht? Wenn es doch vom Lore her stimmig ist und man den Charakter nicht OP spielt, weiß ich nicht, warum da eine solche Diskussion losgetreten werden muss. ::Entscheiden tun das die Leute, welche die Seite "betreuen", also die Admins und da war es schon so, als ich noch nicht zum Team gehörte, dass solche Charakterseiten, bei der es um Drachen/San'Layn/Dämonen usw. ging entsprechend gekennzeichnet, oder gelöscht wurden. ::::-- 17:47, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gut, also wenn man es dann stumpf sagen wollen würde... alles, was ein wenig "spezieller" ist, wird gleich als "schlecht" abgetan. Gut zu wissen ;) Ich werde den Charakter auch ohne Wiki so spielen, wie ich es geplant habe. Schade, dass ihr potenziell interessante Charaktere so "abschlachtet", aber zum Glück ist die Wiki kein Richter über den Server selbst und es gibt noch andere Platformen um ihn gescheit darzustellen. Valenth (Diskussion) 18:04, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ob etwas "Interessant" ist, liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters. Das Spielen verbietet dir auch keiner. Davon war nie die Rede. Fühl dich frei zu tun, was du möchtest. Richter über den Server möchte auch niemand sein, wohl aber möchte man ein Wiki haben, indem nicht jeder zweite Artikel einen Drachen/Halbdrachen, etc beschreibt. :-) :::::-- 18:21, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC)